


Стразы

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Первый раз и у кого больше страз.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 1





	Стразы

— Отик.

Жан-Жак развалился на гостиничных простынях и шепчет, низачем, просто так.

— О-тик.

Иногда Бека тоже шепчет имя Жан-Жака без смысла.

Бека сидит сверху, смотрит, как Жан-Жак откидывает голову, открывая горло. Бека с нажимом проводит пальцами от подбородка до выреза футболки. В темноте непонятно какого что цвета, всё покрыто тайной и нет стыда. Бека задирает тёмную ткань, облизывает твёрдый живот, рёбра, и грудь, иногда царапая зубами. Вдыхает запах геля для душа. Не нравится. У него в номере совсем другой, но тоже резкий какой-то, неправильный. А ещё у него в номере кровать меньше. Это что, прикол такой?

— Отик-котик, — улыбается, дразнится, потягивается, помогает снять с себя футболку, и с Беки футболку, и всё гладит лицо, и вглядывается удивлённо, будто в первый раз видит.

Бека целует улыбку, получается в зубы как будто. Смешно. Облизывает губы, скользит в рот, заманивает в себя. Перебирает пальцами волосы. Короткие на затылке щекотные, длинные на макушке жёсткие. Мочка уха мягкая, и если прикусить как следует, то Жан-Жак вскрикнет, собьёт дыхание, извернётся весь. Бека кусает и ухо, и скулы, и колючую челюсть. Жан-Жак под ним горячий и хочет всего, и его так легко гнуть. Он хватает Беку за бёдра, толкает ниже, вжимает в себя. Он тоже умеет гнуть, как хочет. Двигать все мысли Беки куда ему надо. Вниз, например. Через ткань спортивок трёт пуговица джинс и жёсткая складка ширинки. Нужно всё снять уже.

Бека ползёт вниз, расстёгивает штаны, стягивает их и свои тоже снимает.

— Tu es mon Lucifer[(1)](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=137932#c0note1desc), Бека. Карманный.

— Тебе так нравится, что ты выше...

— Целых десять сантиметров!

— Да-да. Идеальная разница для поцелуев, помню, — Бека закатил бы глаза, но смысл? — Как же тебя вставляют эти десять сантиметров.

— Вставь в меня свои десять!

Бека фыркает от смеха в голый живот.

Снимает бельё, носки с каким-то принтом. Облизывает мизинец. Жан-Жак вздрагивает, пытается выдернуть ногу. Щекотно ему. Но Бека крепко держит и лижет каждый палец, аккуратно, стараясь не задеть там, где болит.

— Бека, иди ко мне!

Улыбается, тянется весь вперёд. Победил. Обнимает, руками, ногами, всего себе забирает. Шепчет в ухо:

— Я читал, что в первый раз всегда больно.

— Кто это написал? Плюнь ему в рожу.

Жан-Жак смеётся. Нервно немного. Бека смотрит внимательно в лицо.

— Больно не должно быть, если больно — значит, всё неправильно. Значит, ты мне сразу скажешь.

Жан-Жак не хочет спрашивать, откуда Бека знает. Даже в темноте видно, что не хочет.

— У тебя уже всё было, да?

— Всё было. — Бека присасывается к шее. Вкус металла от цепочки.

— Нужно было выпить.

— Не нужно. — Бека обводит бедро, вниз, по внутренней стороне.

— Бека, я хочу твои пальцы.

— Знаю. Где?

Бека открывает тюбик лубриканта с тихим щелчком.

Кончиками пальцев мягко ласкает Жан-Жака внутри. Жан-Жак дышит глубоко, красиво. Бека уже выучил, как Жан-Жаку надо. Как повернуть, где погладить, чтобы стонал и за руки хватал, и просил ещё.

— Иди сюда, — ложится рядом, на спину, тянет Жан-Жака на себя. — Так легче будет. Контроль у тебя. Я помогу.

— Не раздавить бы тебя, — Жан-Жак садится сверху, убирает подвес на цепочке за спину.

— Устанешь давить.

— У тебя так было, в первый раз?

— Нет. — Бека тянет на себя, целует, пока Жан-Жак не начинает отвечать, впиваясь длинными пальцами в шею, цепляя шнурок. Острый кулон царапает кожу.

Бека распечатывает презерватив.

— Если что не так, сразу говоришь, а не терпишь. Мы поняли друг друга? Или нет?

— Бека… — Жан-Жак улыбается, упирается руками в кровать.

— Да?

— Пиздец, как я тебя люблю.

Бека улыбается, гладит спину и бёдра.

— Сейчас? — выдыхает Жан-Жак.

— Не торопись, слушай себя. Когда захочешь.

— А если не захочу?

— А ты не хочешь?

Бека замолкает, потому что Жан-Жак двигается. Принимает немного совсем и замирает. Бека обнимает, тянет к себе, снимает с себя, вылизывает шею.

Не торопиться, не обмануть, сделать всё правильно.

Трёт чувствительный вход пальцами, толкая то на две фаланги, то самые кончики, то членом прижимает сильнее, отступает, вызывая разочарованные всхлипы; и Жан-Жак тянется всё ниже, впуская уже легко. Бека скользит в Жан-Жака бережно, плавно, до конца.

Целует, чтобы перенести часть ощущений вверх, потому что сейчас всё там, в этой жаркой пульсации, сжимающей его член, а нужно остаться тут, с Жан-Жаком, ведь он стонет, так непривычно тихо, и двигаться сам начинает, осторожно и неуверенно. Бека поддерживает его ритм, медленный, долгий.

Жан-Жак нагревается всё сильнее, замирает, отдаёт контроль. Раскалённый, солёный и мокрый от пота. Ахает, когда Бека забирает в ладонь его член.

— Бека… Мне нравится так. Люби меня ещё, — взгляд поплывший, растерянный.

Бека любит. Ну и что, что вся любовь их неправильная, ворованная.

— Люблю.

Они ни у кого и не просят благословения. Тянутся друг к другу, только глубже вдавливаясь горлом в шипы строгих ошейников. И каждый раз ещё немного ближе.

— Ещё!..

Грех.

Дыхание на виске громкое, горячее.

— Люблю.

Харам.

Они свою любовь выдрали зубами у ревнивых богов и прячут теперь в темноте.

— Ещё!..

Бека не отказывает, ему самому хочется ещё, и сильнее, и глубже.

— Люблю.

Ещё. Больше. Всего заполнить собой.

Уже на краю ловит руку Жан-Жака, толкает между их телами.

— Себе, Жан.

Крест звякает о полумесяц. Жан-Жак поднимается на одной руке, стонет громко и резко. Ресницы мокрые дрожат, смотрит обвиняюще: «Tu es mon Lucifer». Отабек закрывает глаза: «Как скажешь, жаным[(2)](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=137932#c0note2desc)».

Держит Жан-Жака, когда тот кончает, остро сжимаясь вокруг.

Жан-Жак выпрямляет спину, весь мокрый, красивый, улыбка пьяная до ушей. У Беки тоже, наверное, пьяная.

— Ты был очень громкий, — шепчет Жан-Жак.

— Да?

— Да. Мне понравилось, как ты был во мне. Это было… Охрененно.

— В тебе очень охрененно. Очень-очень охрененно.

Жан-Жак сползает, заваливаясь рядом. Отбирает завязанный презерватив из рук, бросает на пол. Гладит Бекин живот кончиками пальцев. Задумался о чём-то.

— Бека, а чего у тебя страз так мало на последнем костюме?

— Да? Ты тоже заметил? Я же говорил, на рынке обвесили опять.

— Ты аккуратнее с этим, а то звание самого стразанутого гетеросексуала оттяпает Плисецкий.

— Облезет. Исправлюсь в следующем сезоне. На новом пайетки ещё будут.

— Кто?

— Дед Пихто.

Жан-Жак рисует на Беке спирали, мягко убаюкивая.

— Бека.

— М?

— Какой у тебя был первый опыт? Расскажи.

Бека молчит немного. Ногу неприятно тянет и спину.

— Не хочу рассказывать.

— Он хуёвый был, да?

Бека расслабляет мышцы ноги и спины усилием воли.

— Не хочу рассказывать.

Кожа быстро остывает, и от тёплого поцелуя в плечо разбегаются мурашки.

— Расскажешь когда-нибудь?

Бека не хочет врать, он задумывается, тянется за простынёй, укрывает себя и Жан-Жака:

— Когда-нибудь.

— Когда-нибудь, когда у нас будет много времени?

— Когда-нибудь так и будет, — Бека щурится, прикидывает в уме время и возможности. — Если я продолжу такими же темпами, то уже к олимпийским буду калекой.

— Скорее бы.

— Завали.

Улыбка только уголками губ из последних сил. Веки такие тяжёлые, и Бека смотрит на Жан-Жака уже только одним глазом.

— Ты же специально эти блестяхи лепишь, да? Это твой бунт?

— А если мне просто нравится?

Второй глаз тоже закрывается, успев зафиксировать испуганное выражение.

— Тогда… Я всё равно тебя люблю?

Бека хочет что-нибудь ответить, но никак не может придумать…

— Это была проверка, да ведь? Я прошёл?

В голове только мысли, что, наверное, нужно сходить в душ… Голос бубнит издалека…

— Бека, не молчи. Ты что, спать?.. Что, трахнул меня и всё? Я так и знал, что тебе от меня нужно только моё прекрасное тело!

Бека хапает возмущённого Жан-Жака в объятия и тоже бубнит:

— Раскусил. Только твоя прекрасная пушистая задница. Пошли в душ?

— Мы не можем сделать это лёжа, mon cheri.

— Ага.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Tu es mon Lucifer (fr.) — Ты мой Люцифер  
> 2) Жаным (kz.) — Моя душа


End file.
